


There's the Rub

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Norfolkdumpling, who gave me the prompt "R/T sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's the Rub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norfolkdumpling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norfolkdumpling/gifts).



.

 

As his head slammed against the wall, Bodie thought how, just for once, a bed might be nice, before he stopped thinking altogether.

Doyle’s mouth raged over him, tongue thrusting between his lips, teeth nipping at his ears, open mouthed suction where his shoulder met his neck.

And all the time, hard insistent pressure against his groin, that shattering line between pain and pleasure, Bodie’s breathing ragged and visible in the cold night air.

Bodie came in his trousers, “Ray” gasped as a curse.

 

“ _You_ wanted to try R/T sex.” Doyle slipped his R/T back into his pocket.

 

.


End file.
